Finally
by Evarasta-Schoessel
Summary: Lex has been hurt over and over. Finally he finds her. The one who won't hurt him anymore, and loves him for who he is. (LexOther)First fanfic... please R&R! To Be Continued... More chaps to come.
1. For a Friend

**Chapter 1**  
The cup of coffee steamed in the hot air of summer, and perspiration trickled down the handsome billionaires forhead. He climbed into the expensive silver porsche and, having pushed a button or two, the hood slowly rose to cover the car. In an instant he powered the AC full-blast.  
  
"Any news?" he barked into his cellular phone's mouthpiece.  
  
"We're sorry, sir," came the unnerved male voice from the other end. "we're doing all we can to recover her. This search has proceeded for five months. It's becoming... well, a wild-goose chase, for lack of better terms."  
  
It had been almost half a year sinch Lex Luthor's ex-wife, Dr. Helen Bryce, had been pulled from the airplane on their second honeymoon. Lex had long ago admitted to himself that she had set him up, tried to murder him. He had long since gotten over her. However, two weddings and two deceptions later, he found himself unsure if he could ever find himself in a relationship again. He pulled away from the Talon with a sigh and made his way to Metropolis.  
  
The large golden globe bearing "The Daily Planet" spun over his head. It was 5:30 p.m,  
late, but fashionably late forhis meeting. He strode in, confidently as ever. Entering the board room, he found two men, one older, the other younger.  
  
"Mr. Michaels; Mr. Taylor, excuse my tardiness."  
  
"Oh, are you late, sir?" quipped the elderly man. He peered at his watch curiously, as if noticing for the first time that the wealthy young man was half of an hour late. Lex grinned inwardly at the benefits of having a lot of green. He clicked his briefcase open and slid into his black, leather chair.  
  
The men of the Daily Planet took this as a signal to sit and bring out their papers for discussion.  
  
"You wished to highly reccommend a possible future employee, I understand, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Ms. Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Sullivan?" The younger asked inquisitively. Lex nodded in return. He pushed a few printouts of Torch articles across to the gentlemen.  
  
"She is a brilliant young lady. I believe that, should you read those, you would no doubt agree that she would be a very valuable asset to the 'Planet.'" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Max Taylor looked to Jon Michaels and shrugged. Michaels considered this a moment, and slyly grinned, leaning forward.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, are you here for a reccommendation alone, or perhaps you wish to make a sort of deal, persay?" Lex also leaned forward, meeting his challenge.  
  
"I understand that you're having some funding issues... a lawsuit, perhaps?" The elder,  
Mr. Michaels winced a bit, but nodded in confirmation. "Perhaps the funding and lawsuit are taken care of... I would enjoy seeing a nameplate bearing the title 'Chloe Sullivan' on a columnist desk. Wouldn't you?" This was, of course, an overly generous offer, but Lex was always good to his friends. Mostly...  
  
He strode out of the lobby thirty minutes later, a cocky smile plastered to his face.  
((My good deed of the day...)) he thought to himself. **WHAM!!!**  
  
Lex clumsily slammed into a woman about his age, sending her many papers hurling in all directions. ((Second good deed...)) he thought again as he bent down and scooped up the nearby papers. Grabbing her elbow to help her up, he said,  
  
"Ma'am, I am SO sorry. Guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Guess not..." She rubbed her neck sorely. "Geez, you're, uh...solid." she said with a laugh. At the joke, Lex looked up at the girl for the first time. He shifted uncomfortably,  
though flattered, and she blushed, wishing she had thought longer before she spoke. Finally,  
it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said she, slapping her hand to her mouth. "I knew you looked familiar -- I only see you on the front of the 'Ledger' every week! I am SO sorry, Mr. Luthor." with this, they both stood.  
  
"Well, you know MY name, but you have yet to introduce yourself." Lex noticed her long dark hair and fair complexion. She had pleasantly startling blue eyes and was tall, but not as tall as he. The thin young woman extended her hand.  
  
"Felicity Monroe. I am starting a new project with Mr. Luthor." Lex was somewhat lost in his own thoughts. Yes, she was very pretty. Beautiful. Then, the odious name caught his attention again.  
  
"My father?" Of course... there had to be SOMETHING wrong with any woman he found to be even slightly attractive. It was a cardinal rule. Murphey's Law. "What project? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
Felicity's eyes flashed a hint of terror.  
  
"He hasn't said and frankly, Mr. Luthor, I'm a little nervous."  
  
"I'll let you in on a secret," His voice dropped to a whisper. "don't let _HIM_ know that."  
They both smiled. "Well, you have a meeting. I won't keep you. I apologize once again."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Good-bye." she waved.

It was a bit of a consolation to Lex that she didn't actually KNOW his father.


	2. 411

I forgot to mention in the first part, but ... DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Smallville and am making no profit from this story. I own no characters or anything related, however, I do own this story. If used elsewhere, please just email and ask, I would be glad to comply but would like to keep track of my stories, as, I am sure, would you. Thank you.  
  
**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**

My first fanfic.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
The next day  
  
Chloe Sullivan typed furiously in the Torch office. Her green eyes intently skimmed her blue screen. The large, white, digital arrow slowly skipped over to the icon with a printer, and the sound of a machine was heard coming to life behind her. Scooping up miscellaneous papers on her desk, she sped to the printer and jerked out the final article. She stuck them all in a manilla envelope and jumped in her Bug. She wasn't sure what it was Lex wanted this information for, but he said if she did it he would having something to tell her when she got to the mansion.  
  
The large glass and wooden door clicked open. The blonde reporter scanned the room and,  
seeing no sign of her friend, turned around.  
  
"Chloe." came the strong voice from the studio above Lex's office.  
  
"Oh, Lex! There you are. I have the info you asked for." said she, brandishing the beige folder. Lex came down and stood before her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" He sat down behind his desk and sheafed through the papers.  
  
"This is great information, Chloe. I have no doubt the Daily Planet will be calling you any day if you keep up work like this." She laughed.  
  
"Right. And I have no doubt I could be writing for the Torch the rest of my life."  
answered she jokingly, rolling her eyes. Lex grinned.  
  
"Well, I have an appointment. I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me -" Chloe looked confused.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me? That you like my work?"  
  
"Well-- I do." stated he, innocently.  
  
"Oh. Okay, well, see ya, Lex. Thanks."  
  
Pulling out of the expansive driveway, Chloe mulled over their conversation when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Sullivan. This is Jon Michaels of the Daily Planet. When would there be a convenient time for us to meet?" Chloe, incredulous, silently mouthed the name "Lex" and a grateful smile plastered itself to her face.  
  
Lex, still in his office, smiled thinking about the phone call Chloe had probably just received. He picked up the first article.  
  
Felicity Rain Monroe. Certainly a unique name. Somehow familiar... It said her major was Chemical Engineering. That didn't tell Lex much since generally all of LuthorCorp's employees were majored in chemical studies.  
  
He reasoned he was looking into this only because he wanted to know what the current projects his father was working on. ((And that's all...)) he reassured himself.  
  
TBC...


	3. A Meetinig

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story; Please R&R  
  
Chapter 3  
The Next Morning  
  
Lex entered the Talon, hoping to get a strong coffee and see his friends. Not even seeing his partner, Lana, he ordered the pick-me-up and sat in his usual booth alone, skimming through his envelope once more for anything he might have missed. Many minutes must have passed by as he got lost in his "confidential" documents.  
  
"Mr. Luthor!" cried a girl stnading in front of him. Shocked at whom he saw, he choked out a,  
  
"Mrs. Monroe--"  
  
"May I?" asked she, gesturing to the bench across from him.  
  
"Oh, of course." nodding.  
  
"What'chya reading?" Lex was caught off gaurd as if he didn't know what she was referring to.  
Realizing his sin, he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He snapped the folder shut.  
  
"Just reading up on the company." Which wasn't a lie. Why start any kind of relationship off with a lie if you don't have to?  
  
Felicity sat with a cappuccino, warming her hands by holding the cup tightly. "How did your meeting go?" She smiled as if satisfied he remembered.  
  
"Cryptic," she admitted honestly. "He called is 'Level 8.' Do you know anything about that?"  
  
"Level 8..." Lex mused on this, but came up with nothing. "more than likely, I'm your best chance for figuring this out." he informed with a smile. "I'll look into it, if you like, but I have to know where to contact you if I come across any information."  
  
"Of course!" she cried, dark hair bouncing.  
  
Felicity Monroe found Lex Luthor to be very attractive. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from his irresitable blue ones. He was wealthy to be sure, but with true honesty that meant absolutely nothing to her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be him, but she she would like to get to KNOW him...  
  
"So... Mrs. Monroe?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She pulled out a card, but pulled it back before handing it to him. "Two things first. 1) I'm not married... you said 'Mrs'." she added, noting his perplexed expression. "2)  
Please, it's Felicity." She gave Lex what he thought of as a "killer smile," and left the Talon.  
  
Later that day, Lex found himself in his mansion office, pouring his father a scotch.  
  
"So, what was it you wished to speak with me about, son?"  
  
"Level 8." Lionel stared at his son for a moment, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Level 8... Nothing comes to mind." Lex sat down across from his father, an amused smirk playing on his face. He would have brought Felicity up but he did not want her to lose her job. Though, in the long run, that may have been the nicest thing he could have ever done for her. "Hm - now that you mention it, Lex..."  
((TBC)) 


	4. A Date

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 4  
The Next Day, 3:00 p.m.  
  
Lex picked up the phone and, pulling out the card yeilding Felicity's number on it, dialed the digits as anxiously as a Luthor was capable.  
  
"Hello?" came the chipper voice on the other end.  
  
"Ms. Monroe. This is --"  
  
"Mr. Luthor!" Lex got the amused grin across his face once more. "How are you?"  
  
Felicity's heart pumped. She never would have guessed she would ever be speaking to so many important men. Nor so... good looking. Lex Luthor was Smallville's own celebrity. Not that she had mentioned it yet, but her residence was also that of the "Meteor Capital of the World."  
  
"I'm just fine. I don't have a lot of information for you just yet, but if we discussed it over dinner, perhaps I might be able to clear up some questions you had."  
  
Later That Night  
  
The sleek porsche fit snugly between the two misfit pick-up trucks and Lex hopped out into the parking lot. The apartment complex was not unusual by any means, yet Lex couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. His cavalier expression however would never own to such a thing.  
  
A knock came to Felicity's apartment door. Her heart skipped a bear. She KNEW it wasn't a date,  
but she couldn't help feeling excited.  
  
"Mr. Luthor. Thanks again for taking time to speak with me."  
  
"You look - lovely." was all Lex could say. He knew she was pretty much a total stranger, but his head was swirling. Felicity did, in fact, look stunning in a black dress with straps that lay just off her shoulders. The bottom was cut diagnolly, while black sandal heels made it all complete.  
  
Lex could only think of how her shining, raven-coloured hair complemented it all. Twirled up atop her head, a few purposely loose strands enhanced the curvature of her face. Her light complexion was shining with satisfaction at Lex's response to all her work.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked him. Holding out his arm for the taking, she accepted and they ambled out to his expensive foreign car.  
  
"Let's shall." He said with a laugh. Right after saying so however, he mentally smacked himself for saying something so cheesy as that. 


End file.
